Ricardo Respice
Ricardo Respice '(リカルドレイスーピーチ''Rikarudo Reisūpīchi) is the vice-head of the Policia, the law enforcement of the capital of Eurail: Belfry. He works alongside Eletta Blaine and Quorra Vincula and is known throughout Eurail as the 'Knight with Blue Blood '(華冑の騎士''Kachū no Kishi''). Appearance Ricardo appears as a typical, well-built military officer, standing with an uptight, stern posture and facial expressions. His hair is shaved, save for a crop of black hair at the right side of his head and his eyes are obscured by round glasses. He wears a typical, yet slightly modified Policia uniform, it consists of white trousers, a pair of black boots, a decorative belt buckle and a white cape over his shoulders. He also wears white hait with a black peak and the policia symbol on the front of it. Personality Ricardo is strict, law-abiding and considered a model citizen by the residents of Belfry, even so in Ox, shown when Angelene, Joma Fietz and several of the residents of Sterhorten recognized him. He is noted to be very stern and expects everything that he and others do are to be executed with the highest standard possible. The main reason behind his monicker, 'Knight with Blue Blood '(華冑の騎士''Kachū no Kishi''), is due to his valour, kindness and generousity towards others, when he saved a little girl's cat from a tree, about to be eaten by a large bird, he said that it is his duty to repay his debt to society. Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities his sword.]] '''Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): As demonstrated when Quorra used her Shambhala spell. He was only shown being able to teleprt himself and anyone in a small area around himself, using the Shambhala to connect him to others, allowing him to teleport more people. Requip: The Knight (換装 別名 ザ・ナイト''Kansō Betsumei Za Naito''): His main form of Magic is a form of Requip magic, allowing her to store wqeapons, items and clothes and summon them at will. His particular form of Requip is known as The Knight, which allows him to store various weapons and armours inside a pocket dimmension and summon them in the heat of battle. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As a mage who specialises in Requip magic, he prefers the usage of weapons when in battle, in his case his magical sword; Real Verdugo. When requipping his sword he is shown to instandly draw it once requipped and then striking, effectively attacking with bioth incredible speed and the element of surprise. Weapons & Items Real Verdugo '(レイアルバー斗五 ''Reiaru Bātogo, lit.Spanish for "Royal Executioner"): Real Verdugo appears as a long rapier type sword with a simple rectangular guard which extends from the end of the hilt to the pommel, a straight blade and blue hilt wrapping. It is described as a magical sword which is able to fire off energy beams from it's blade. It is kept in a black sheath with the Policia symbol and a gold plate near the handle on the sheath and is normally requipped. *'''Arco De Luz (アルコ·ド·リュズ Aruko do Ryuzu): A technique that Ricardo uses through Arco de Luz. He points the blade at his target and four spheres of light appear in a line horizontal to the guard and begin to form a line. A similar orb appears at the tip of th blade and a beam of yellow light is fired from all of the spheres. Angelene described it as "no ordinary light magic". .]] Santo Anillo (サントアンニよ Santo Anniyo, lit.Spanish for "Holy Ring"): A circular, handheld that he keeps on his person, rather than requipping it. It appears as a fairly large, golden ring, too large to be worn as jewellery. When placed above his head it begins to float, it has the ability to absorb a large amount of from the surrounding atmosphere and turns into a glowing, star-shaped halo. It grants Ricardo enhanced speed, strength and stamina, and still the ability to absorb Eternano particles in large quantities to further increase his abilities. .]]Armours Saviour's Armour (救世主の鎧''Kyūseishu no Yoroi''): Seemingly Ricardo's own, personalised armour which, although powerful and grand looking, it actually adds very little change to his appearance. he gains large, glowing turquoise coloured wings on his back, a blue apron esque armour plate which extends to the length of his shirt. His boots now gain ointed, rectangular soles, tips and heels. He also gains a glowing turquoise glove with several jutte like estensions pointing upwards. *'Flight': *'Enhanced Speed': Trivia *His name means "Strong Power Look" *He is based on Kirge Opie from Bleach. *His surname is pronounced (Reh-Spee-Chay) Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon user Category:FbAddict Category:Policia Category:Holder-Mage Category:Requip User Category:FB